


Eating In

by aerye



Category: due South
Genre: Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-27
Updated: 2011-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerye/pseuds/aerye





	Eating In

Ray looked sourly at the two of them as they came through the door, laughing and talking. Diefenbaker was doing a two-step around Vecchio's leg, trying to get between him and the Chinese. Fraser was telling some story, his eyes bright and his cheeks red.

"Hey, Kowalski -- how's the leg?"

Vecchio looked dumb in a scarf, Ray thought. Not like him and Fraser. Personally, Ray thought he himself looked pretty damn good in one, the grey wool one, sort of a cool older dude thing going on, artistic-like, while Fraser had the whole sexy mountain outdoors man thing happening. But Vecchio? Vecchio just looked like a guy whose ears were cold.

He rapped his knuckles against his cast. "How the fuck do you think it feels, Vecchio?"

Of course maybe Ray was feeling pissy.

Vecchio rolled his eyes. "Like it's broken? Benny, see to the invalid, would ya? I'll get some plates."

"Have you taken the pain medication the doctor gave you?" Fraser asked, hanging up his pea coat and coming over to where Ray was propped up on the sofa. He squatted next to him, laying a hand on his arm and leaning over to kiss him. His lips were cold. "And the antibiotics? We don't want to risk an infection."

" _We_ aren't risking anything, and yes, _I_ took the damn pills." Ray shook off Fraser's hand. "Did you get extra noodles?" he asked Vecchio as he came back into the room, balancing plates and beers and the bag of food.

Vecchio pulled a carton out of the bag. "We got extra noodles. We got extra sauce. We got extra fortune cookies."

Ray opened his mouth.

"We got extra egg rolls. We even got Canadian beer. Kettle's plugged in," he continued, turning to Fraser as Fraser started to ask a question.

"Thank you, Ray, but actually I'm wondering if Ray should really consume alcoholic beverages when he's taking--"

"Good question," Vecchio said, popping open the can and passing it to Ray. "We should really put that on the list of things to ask your doctor, Kowalski, next time we see him."

Fraser opened his mouth again. Closed it. Ray smiled over his head at Vecchio.

"So we're good here?" Vecchio looked from him to Fraser.

Fraser was fighting a smile. Vecchio leaned over and kissed him, and Ray could see the pulse jump in Fraser's neck, the way his mouth opened to the tease of Vecchio's tongue. Then Vecchio's hand was on his neck before he even stopped kissing Fraser, and he was turning to Ray, fingers gripping the collar of his shirt, and the kiss was full of Fraser-flavored Vecchio.


End file.
